dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Zadkiel
Zadkiel (ザキキエル) is one of the Archangel and Leader of the Dominions and highest priest and adviser to all Angel and Harmony God. Zadkiel was known as the Righteousness God and the First Dominions and the firth Child to Da'at. And Zadkiel is not an Omni-Kings, he is a The Highest Grand Minster of Angels Zadkiel is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Zadkiel is an angel and also one of the Archangel of the Dominions race that he have long rich blond hair with crystal blue and wear a robe like the Angel almost identical to Whis' robe and the hair is identical to Universe 2 Angel that Zadkiel and the grand Principal and the Grand Priest and he is the only who can beat The Grand Priest (Whis and the Angels' father) Zadkiel did taught the Grand Minister about understand about emotion intact, not overcome with wise solution that make life understandable and not to overcome the over reaction and yet he did have him some punishment from his 'failed' mistake knowing that the Grand Minister is nothing than child said back in wiser tone. Zadkiel did taught the Harmony God, one of few who taught them about each pair Omni - King they will severe and protect with your life and making them the strongest go of them all. Two of them he admire is Akari and Shukumei his cousin of the family that knowing those two are best student including Vigil and Eva as well. Zadkiel did fought against in the Chaos War and after banish Lucifer for good and he and the Grand Priest are the only two can sought out the problem of God of Destruction and Angel control manipulation knowing Lucifer control them as Puppets and Followers during the final battle in the Chaos Wars. Power and Abilities: As a Angel, Zadkiel is said to be the strongest angel in existence, being surpassed only by Michael, Metatron, Gabriel and Raphael. Zadkiel is said to have power that surpasses that of the Grand Priest and the Harmony Gods. His power level is about 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Zadkiel is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Zadkiel can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Zadkiel can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Zadkiel is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Zadkiel. '''Erasure Immunity: Zadkiel cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. Nigh-Omnipotence: Zadkiel wields almost supreme power, but he has some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Nigh-Omnipresence: '''Zadkiel is present almost everywhere at the same time, usually being limited by/within a certain domain, such as time, space, or nothingness. '''Nigh-Omniscience: Zadkiel knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Zadkiel can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Zadkiel is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. * Mass Teleportation – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, Zadkiel is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said angel's vicinity into where Zadkiel is currently located. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Zadkiel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * Magic Materialization - Zadkiel was able to produce a large city just by the wave of his hand. * I Won't Let You! – Aizrel uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. ** Strike of Revelation - Aizrel rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Zadkiel's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Dominion's Games: Zadkiel use a gaming abilities to test the level on any local species who take part in the game, knowing it one of the most difficult game that only Zadkiel knows about the game, not even the Angel can't figure it out including the Harmony God as well. Dominon's Games is the Master Game. * Dominion's Riddle: Zadkiel is a little riddle game expert who make any sort of riddle to test on any species, if they get wrong, then it made their fate or better yet their death. * Requiem of Destruction - Zadkiel creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Zadkiel. Zadkiel raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformation Ultra Instinct Zadkiel achieved this form, after learning it from Michael. In this state, Zadkiel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 14,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Zadkiel achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Zadkiel became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Zadkiel gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 70,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: The Grand Minister and Zadkiel: Those are master and student and Zadkiel is the Master and The Grand Minister is the student from the beginning. The Grand Minister try to battle him once, but he's not match against him, during his training session. Eventually two of them becoming good friend and told him about his son and daughter about the understandable and looking after the God of Destruction. Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Protagonists